Strangers in Our Midst
by fearthedark10
Summary: A Pack of girl wolves meets up with our heros. This could get interesting. I know i will always suck at summaries.
1. Strangers in our Midst

Hey this fan fic is an experiment. I love the story line to wolf's rain but unfortunately for me I haven't seen more than six episodes so I'm going to have a hard time. I would appreciate it if you would read the fic before going into complete criticism. Yes I know I will not all have the details to the exact so please forgive me and enjoy. So if you want me to add them in please tell me what they are! And oh ya I love reviews.

Disclaimer: No I do not own wolf's rain. Sorry.

This is not going to be a real chapter. Well mean I guess it is real but this is more of an introduction.

Strangers in our midst

Tsuki moon: Tsuki is a grey/brown wolf. Her front left paw is white while the rest of them are brown. (makes sense hu?) In her human form she is short. She is skinny too skinny. She has a light reddish tint in her short brunette hair. She has brown eyes and is the youngest in the pack but doesn't act like it. She is very solitary and rarely speaks to any one but Sora, Kawa, and Kage. So that means only girls. Sorry guys.

Sora sky: Sora is a grey/brown wolf. Her snout is white except on the top which is the same as her fur. She has light hazel eyes and in her human form Sora has long brunette hair. She is very outgoing and usually immature too, being only a couple of seconds older than her sister Tsuki.

Kawa river: Kawa is second in command of their small pack. She is the dominate female and demands respect from the others. She is a white wolf with only a half moon scar under her right eye from Chi. As a human she has short blond hair that falls to her shoulders and light blue eyes.

Kage shadow: Kage is a black wolf. She is an unusually small wolf for being grown up. Luckily for her she is fast very fast. She has grey eyes. She is kind to anyone and everyone she meets, though she is sly and slick. In her human form she has long black hair that is pulled into a ponytail.

Chi blood: Chi is the leader of the group. He is not particularly big but he is tall and he uses his height to intimidate his opponents. Chi is a fighter by nature but not a very good thinker. He is a brown wolf with a white underbelly. In his human form Chi is still very tall. He has dark almost black looking hair. That hangs just above his ears. His eyes black also look to be black.

Yes I know this is very short but don't worry it is just the introduction. I hope you review and continue to read.


	2. Death

Death

Chi was standing on a bolder looking down on his pack. They had gone into the ravine to escape the howling winds. After leaving the warmth of the forest, he too was exposed to it, Chi could feel the sting of the hard winds on his bare arms. But he ignored it to gaze lovingly at his second in command, Kawa. He smiled. Kawa was an amazing leader and lover. She had stuck by Chi since they had first known each other. Wanting to be closer to her, he ran down the ravine.

Kage watched as her leaders reunited. They were nipping lovingly at each other. Chi had been gone for almost two weeks this time, and although Kawa was a good leader she seemed to get tense and snappy when Chi was gone. Kage was just glad he was back. He wasn't too bad to look at either. He was tall with black hair and black eyes to match. He was wearing jeans and a tight black shirt that was so tight it showed his abs. He was also wearing a black choker around his neck. She had never quite figured out why he would want to wear anything that even resembled at collar but hey that was his choice. She wanted to hold him but knew it would and could never happen.

He belonged to the blond beauty, Kawa. Kage had been reminded of that through swift punishment from her many times. Kage looked at her enviously. She was dressed in a loose kaki pants with a light blue shirt that matched her eyes. Her blond hair was shoulder length and was always down. She too was tall but not enough to match her mate. The only imperfection on her face was a half moon scar Chi had given long ago. Kage sighed and had to look away.

She turned to the two pups. Sora was trying to get her sister to play with her. Sora was an interesting pup. She was always getting in trouble when Chi was around. She was in her wolf form now but was having no success trying to get her sister to turn to her wolf form too. Kage laughed at Sora's attempts. She would not bite her sister hard enough to hurt her, but it was the only way to get her to change.

Tsuki was just too strong minded, she would not to do anything until she wanted to. Right now she was simply lying on her back. Her legs were in shorts that came down to just below her butt. She had on a plain white T-shirt. Her lightly tinted amber hair was spread out on the grass above her head. Slowly she sat up. She watched her sister come closer to her, then lunged at Sora, tackling her.

Not wanting to hurt her sister, Sora changed into her human form. She had on light tight jean pants and a sage green shirt that brought out the color of her eyes, which were hidden by her long brown locks. She too had on a choker that was white. They wrestled around for a few more seconds before Tsuki pinned her sister. Tsuki was a scrawny girl but had no lack of strength. She stood up and went back to where she had been before. She lay back down and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Sora turned towards Kage who was laughing at her. Sora gave a friendly growl and waited until the perfect moment to jump at her. Sora studied her.

Kage was standing ready for the attack. He muscles were flexed beneath her tight dark jeans and a brown shirt. Her grey eyes shone with excitement. Sora was sure that Kage had not lost the entire puppy in her. Sora pounced. Kage was faster; she dodged Sora and hit her from the side. Sora quickly changed and so did Kage. They were circling each other now. Sora's hackles were up and she was growling viciously at Kage. Kage was just smiling egging her on. She knew Sora couldn't touch her. Sora jumped at her and was suddenly thrown sideways. Chi was towering over her. She rolled onto her back and brought her tail in between her legs whimpering slightly. He snorted in disgust and walked away. Sora got up and pouting went to her sister, laying her head on Tsuki's stomach with an exasperated sigh. Tsuki stroked her sister's hair and said something that Kage could not catch.

Chi looked at Kage. "Go get some food." He commanded. She hurriedly obeyed. _Why does he_ _have to be such a grump? I mean it isn't like she was going to hurt me and I know how to go easy on her. _When she was on flat land again she took off towards the forest. There was a reason he wanted her to go get food. It had become her job ever since they found out how fast and far she was while running. She could smell rabbit in a bushy area. She saw the rabbit and chased it down. It finally stopped kicking when she snapped the neck. It went limp in her mouth. She set it down and went to grab another one.

Sora got up off of her sister. Tsuki looked at her then turned over and went back to sleep. _How can any one be that lazy? _She looked over toward the leaders. They were talking about something. _Probably were to go. Who knows how to get to Paradise anyways? _She thought. Sora didn't really want to go to paradise. She had seen plenty of places that could be paradise for her. She walked slowly up the ravine and looked at the setting sun. It was so beautiful with pink and purple highlighting the sky. She reached out as if to touch a cloud. A long pricing note filled her ears.

Kage was staring at her attacker. She had slipped up once by letting him know she was a wolf. Now the only way to keep their secret safe now was to kill him. She jumped at him. He dodged her. She didn't wait but struck again this time tearing his leg with her teeth. He clutched his leg and she tackled from behind. He fell down and didn't move. She sat down and howled a deep pure note. It contained a note of grief and one of excitement of the kill. But mostly the howl called to the pack. She waited for about five minutes before they all arrived. Chi ran straight over to the fallen man. Sora was over at Kage's side in an instant.

"Are you ok?" Kage nodded.

"It isn't the first time I have had to kill some one Sora." She informed her.

"I know but you were alone. I wish I could have been here to help you."

"Thanks." Kage said. Kage looking deep into Sora's eyes feeling the honesty. Sora left her feeling slightly embarrassed. Kawa was over with Chi.

"Jagara?" She asked feeling shivers run up her spin.

"No, some one else."

"But who else would attack when they saw one of us?"

"I don't know." Then to the rest of the pack he called. "Come on. Who ever it was will not be alone. Go back to the ravine. I'll be there in a second." Kawa hesitated not wanting to leave him behind alone if someone was there. He nuzzled her affectionately, before gently pushing her away. Kage went behind a bush for a second and reappeared with the food she had caught. As soon as they reached the ravine they ate. Kage was eating more than anyone else. Her excuse, 'hey just shut up I'm the one who got that for you.' She was the last one to finnish and buried the remains, when a gun shot rang through the air.

As if one mind they all looked toward where the brush was. Kawa looked at them for less than a second before running after her mate. _Oh please no._ Kage thought as she tried to catch up. When they reached the clearing a brown wolf was lying on the ground. A puddle of blood was around his body. Kawa ran crying toward his body. Sora followed. Tsuki waited next to Kage. Silent tears were running down both of their faces. Kage caught a whiff of the sent around her. She stiffened then moved toward the smell creeping and changing into her wolf form. She saw him. He was dressed like the other man hade been. Silently she ripped his throat. She went around the area again and found no more. She grunted in satisfaction and went to her distraught leader.

Not wanting to make her leader feel worse by telling her that she could have just gotten them killed, she helped helping her up and lead her back to Tsuki, who took her to the ravine. Sora and Kage said their goodbyes to their fallen leader, comrade, and friend. They left him in the clearing. If someone came they would find the leader and hopefully stop following them. Regretfully they left him and went to help Tsuki. They ran towards the two figures heading for the ravine completely unaware of the hidden eyes of one who watched them.

Dan dan daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaann. Ya I know that was lame but hey I had to add in some music. I mean have you ever seen a scary movie that doesn't have music that creeps you out as well? Oh well I know what you are all thinking. Well maybe I don't but that is beside the point. You know what. I'm just going to shut up know. Just please review.


	3. Other?

Others?

There were four of them in the cave. They had built a small fire and were huddled around it. It was so cold with the winds howling just outside. One of the figures raised his head when he heard someone coming. He moved over so the guy could sit down and warm up. The second figure sat down and started rubbing his hands together then put them dangerously close to the flames.

"Where is the food?" The first guy asked.

"I didn't get a chance to get any." The second guy replied under his breath waiting for the explosion from the others in the group.

"What?" Another of the group called.

"What do you mean?" Demanded the first guy.

"Just like I told you, I didn't get any food. There was a gun shot and well I went to where it was. I found a wolf dead. Then I saw humans running away. I could only guess that they were the ones who killed him. So I decided to follow them. They took cover in a ravine not to far from here. There are only four of them. We could take them easily." He added hinting that he wanted revenge for a fellow wolf. The first guy shook his heads in disgust.

"I'm sure we could but what would be the point?"

"The point is us not getting killed by the same people." The second guy shot right back. He was not about to let their leader get his way with this one. He wanted to get them back. He was sick of humans just picking off lone wolves.

"I agree," Said the only girl in their pack. "If they are going to be easy targets then let's get them out of our minds." The other two nodded their heads in agreement. The leader looked each in the eyes.

"Let's go before they move." He stood up and walked to the entrance braced himself not ready for the cold that washed over his body.

They had circled up when they had seen them coming down the ravine. Unfortunately the wind was in their favor but Kiba could still smell the blood around the camp. It had hit hard. There was a lot of blood and the smell was incredibly sickening. Tsume was right; there were only four of them, four girls making them an even easier target. He along with the rest of the pack circled up around them. He was standing two feet away from a girl with black hair. She was glaring at him seemingly not afraid. But there was a, no wait it was gone. He was sure he had seen a touch of sadness in her grey eyes. Yet now they were filled with hate and anger.

Tsume lunged at his opponent a blond hair girl with a tear streaked face. She stepped aside and kicked him hard in the back. He went down then was up again a little more slowly but still moving. She had hit right on the spine he was lucky he was moving at all. He lunged at her again. This time grabbing her arm and pulling her down. She pulled back and they both fell. They started rolling around on the ground.

Kiba was watching them intently now his attention was turned back to his own opponent. He jumped at her. But she step sided him easily. She kicked him hard in the ribcage and jumped back again. Kiba glared at her. He hated fighters like this. They would attack then get out of harms way before attacking again. The only good thing about it was they wore themselves out. She waited for him to get up. Her face had not changed. She was not smiling about her small victory. In fact she seemed even more ticked off as if she had missed. He lunged at her again and she step sided him again shaking her head at him as if he had not learned. He got back up and they both started circling each other waiting for the opening to strike.

Hige jumped at her again. As before he was met with a kick in the shins as punishment. The girl he was trying to fight had a habit to attack his legs. She was smiling taunting him to try again. He jumped at her but this time coming in from an angle. His body weight pushed her down. He thought he was winning he being bigger that her. She wiggled her feet under his stomach and kicked him off her. She jumped up ran at him fury gleaming in her eyes. She tackled him and pinned him down. She held him down as he slowly felt his circulation being cut off.

Blue lunged at the girl. Then before she knew what she did she changed into her half wolf/dog form and bit down hard on the girl's wrist. The girl screamed in agony as the needle teeth sunk in. She too changed and griped blue's neck. Not about to let go. Blue yelped in surprise letting go of what had once been a wrist. She scratched with her paws but still she would not let go of her neck. Blue kicked her in the stomach knocking the air from her lungs. The girl fell flat on her face before leaping back up shaking the dizziness from her head.

Tsume had too changed into a wolf but no longer was fighting, in front of him stood a white wolf. He would have swore it was Kiba except for the small scar that had been on her face as a human too. Still he stared at her. She was panting heavily but had left him in little better condition. He stepped forward but was greeted only with a growl. This wasn't going to work. "Look..." He started to say before he was cut off. She rammed her whole body into his chest knocking him down. She leapt away to go help a different wolf.

Kiba gaped at the wolf in front of him. She had just changed and was as black as the shadow she was hiding in. This had become her new tactic. She would jump out at him then run back into the shadow to hide. She jumped at him and he hit her head. She shook her head but he was already on top of her by then. She growled and struggled to bite him but she was still dazed by the hit on the head so she wasn't aiming right. She settled down and waited until she wasn't seeing stars. Then she fought again but his hold on her was too good. She couldn't reach anything with her teeth. She looked at him. The hate was still there but in it was a touch of knowing. She knew she was going to die. These wolves had not come here just for a friendly brawl. She changed back into her human form. "Please just do it quickly." She whispered anger filled her word. She laid her head back down and closed her eyes changing back to her wolf form. Kiba got off of her. She didn't move for a second before she realized he had gotten off of her. She got up quickly expecting an attack. Kiba touched her neck gently with his muzzle and pushed her forward. She got the idea and moved ahead of him.

Toboe was looking down at the group. He knew he was not suppose to be here but he could help it when the fighting had started he came. They all had stopped fighting now. He ran down the ravine and in front of the other pack. He ran up to Kiba. "What is going on?" Kiba shook his head ashamed of himself. He should have known that the wolf wouldn't have been alone. "We made a mistake. They didn't kill the wolf. He was their leader." Toboe looked at them; the pity in his eyes was unmistakable. "Are they going to join our pack?" Kiba shrugged his shoulders. "Let's go ask."

Kawa was inspecting her pack. They were tired and worn but there were no serious injuries. They were good fighters Chi had taught them well. She was proud they were in her pack. She looked at the other pack. Their leader was walking up to her. She felt Kage's hackles go up. Then smooth down. She was not in a good mood. She had been beaten at her own game. She walked away into the shadows where Tsuki was. Even though Tsuki had schooled her opponent with ease, (She was a natural fighter unlike Sora) still she wouldn't go near them. She didn't like them or any strangers. Sora had done alright but if the fight had continued there wouldn't be much left of her.

"Kawa?"

"Yes Kiba, what is it?"

"Join our pack." It was not a question but a demand. Kawa bristled at the fact that he thought she would join his pack because he was a guy.

"We don't need to. We are fine by ourselves." Her voice was barley above a whisper.

"You have too. What if someone else attacks you? I'm pretty sure there is a good bounty on wolves. There are only so few left. We may be the only others." Sora walked in between them facing Kawa.

"It isn't such a bad idea. I don't know if our pack could do this again at least I know I can't." Kawa looked at the pup that had filled her life with laughter.

"We can try it but if it doesn't work we are leaving." She said not taking her eyes off Sora. She turned around and walked to the shadow to break the news to the others.

Sora looked up at Kiba. "Don't worry at least you didn't have to deal with Chi. Just one word of advise don't talk to Kage, the one you fought, she takes it hard when she loses." Sora walked over to make sure her sister was ok with the new idea. Kiba went back to tell his pack of the new arrivals.

A/N Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review


	4. Nights Scare

Night's Fear

Kage eyed the others warily. They were sleeping soundly on the others side of the ravine. Kawa and Sora had joined them to make the pack seem more 'united'. Kage was pissed off. When she had been told they were joining up she had left to go 'get food'. Now she was on the other side watching in. But she wasn't the only one.

Tsuki true to her nature had flat out refused to go near them let alone sleep by them. She too was wide awake, not even pretending to be asleep either. She sat ridged staring at them. When one would turn over she would shift or if a loud noise protruded from one of them there would be a flinch. Kage didn't know why though. This girl was quiet and reserved for only those she chose, sure, but she was no weakling. She had taken on and beaten her opponent today. She was their best fighter well after Kawa and Kage, but she had potential to become better with what the other two lacked. Kage stood up and walked carefully up to Tsuki. She made sure her feet kicked rocks signaling her approach. Tsuki was timid and it would take little to scare her right now.

Tsuki watched as Kage came up to her. "Beautiful tonight isn't it?" Kage said. Tsuki looked up. There wasn't a cloud in the night's sky. Being so far away from the cities she could see the stars clearly. She had always loved this sight, little dots that sparkled and glowed against a blanket of black. The weather too had come to more reasonable temperature. The winds had died down and only a gentle breeze showed that there had been any at all. Tsuki sighed savoring it. She loved the outdoors. _None of that…stuff _she shivered remembering her past all too clearly. "Yes it is." She said finally answering Kage's question. Kage sat down next to her and Tuski could feel herself relax a little. She felt safe being next to a bigger and stronger wolf. She looked up into Kage's eyes. This was her idol. Kage wasn't afraid of anything. She was a good fighter and was a great help in the pack. She would follow Kage to the end of the world and beyond if asked. In fact she was the only reason that had kept her in this pack in the first place and she was the only thing keeping her here now.

"Why don't you go to sleep Tsuki. I have a feeling we will need all the rest we can get." They both laid down. Kage turned into her wolf form and Tsuki snuggled up against the soft fur, her amber hair covering her peaceful face. Kage could hear the breaths coming in more even signaling that she was asleep. Kage felt herself getting tired. She put her head down and put a paw on her snout. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

At first the small shaking made her think someone was trying to wake her up. She waved her paw about for a little bit but it didn't stop. Instead they became faster, harder, more intense. _EARTHQUAKE _The word exploded in her mind. She bolted up and then stopped. The shaking had stopped. It was still night time as she looked around. No one else had been waken up. She looked back down. Tsuki was shaking violently. Suddenly she let out a heart wrenching and ear pounding cry. Then she went back to shaking. Kage was looking at her helplessly. _What in the world was going on? _Sora zoomed over to her sister. She shook her gently, in hopes of waking her up. Kage would have laughed if it had not been so serious.

Sora looked around helpless then shook her sister with all her might. Quickly she gripped her hugging her tightly against her body. Tsuki stopped shaking and looked around. Her eyes had been glazed over and they were just slowly clearing up. Her head stopped as her gaze fell upon the others. They had come over when they too had heard the cry now only the leader showed concern in his eyes. Her eyes widened and she jumped out of her sister's hold knocking her backwards. He stepped towards her his hands outstreched. Tsuki ran up the ravine and didn't look back as she headed into the night.

Kiba looked over at Tsume together they took off. "NO!" Screamed Sora. Kiba saw Tsume trip hitting the ground before both of the older female wolves started holding him down. Kiba looked at them but continued on. This was getting weirder and weirder by the minute. As he topped the ravine he saw her. She was headed for the forest. She was still in her human form and he knew he would easily catch her. He was right it only took him two seconds before he was running side by side with her. Sticking out a paw he sent her flying. She was a quick little bugger though. She quickly curled and rolled expertly before getting up and taking off again. Knowing what to do this time he tripped her again. She started to curl again when he hit her from the side. She landed flat on her back and he stood over her. She tried to get back up but he shoved her back down. Again she tried to get up this time he turned into his human form and sat on her stomach. He was holding her hands in his, in front of her. She struggled against him but only in vain.

Slowly her attempts stopped with no more energy to use for them. Tsuki set her head down on the ground and looked into the golden eyes. Taking one long look into them she closed her eyes. For a few minutes neither of them moved. "Just do it. Please." She pleaded. This was the first time she had spoken around him. Her voice was sweet and reminded him of honey it was intoxicating. He leaned over his face just inches from her. She was trembling which snapped him out of his daze. He looked at her than at the position they were now in. Slightly embarrassed he got up. Her brown eyes snapped open, they were wide in amazement and he couldn't help but thinking on a deer. She stood up and took two steps backwards in case he changed his mind. He didn't move towards her so she circled him never taking her eyes off him until he no longer stood between her and the ravine. She started walking back towards camp. With one more look at him she took off towards camp. He smiled following but letting her take an obvious lead. Something was far from right with this wolf and scaring her would not help him at all.

Please review. I love reviews!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	5. Fights

Fight

Kage woke up fully aware that the shaking was coming from Tsuki. That wasn't the only thing that had woken her up, in fact the shaking rarely woke her up anymore. It was the blasted sun that woke her up. She stood up and stretched while yawning. Gently she shook Tsuki awake.

"Come on time to wake up." Tsuki shook her head.

"Five more minutes? No make that another hour." Kage shook her head.

"Come on sleepy head." Tsuki got up and yawned. She looked around, they were in a cave now. It had been two days since the packs had joined. Sora had been the first one to really start t o like the transition. She liked the fact she was not always getting tackled or in trouble for being herself. Also she found a great interest in their second in command. It was easy to see she was smitten with him. Kage too felt herself liking it as well. Though she still had doubts if this was going to work, she didn't mind Blue. In fact the two had gotten along great. Now it was instead Kawa's turn to not like the transition. She just wasn't ready for more men to enter into her life yet even if nothing ever happened between them. She was spending more and more of her time by herself. She could be found either in the back of the cave or of the pack when they ran. She had also lost her good nature. She was becoming more and more short temper and often trying to pick a fight with the grey wolf, Tsume. Kiba had also been challenged for leadership from her. He always beat her though which the girl weren't sure if that was a bad thing or not any more. Tuski had not been for or against the change yet. Or if she was she kept her feelings to her self. She was still shaking at night but it was growing less each time. She was adjusting but refused to go near them especially Kiba. What ever he had done had left a mark on her wither it was good or bad it too was unsure.

Kage looked out the cave's mouth. The sun was shining and the grass was a beautiful green. Out side rolling on the grass Toboe and Sora were practicing fighting. They were both horrible at it before but going against each other helped more than they would have thought. Kage walked out to them. "My turn," She told Sora. Sora stepped back feeling sorry for Toboe. Sora turned to look back up to the cave Tsuki was awake and was watching them with great interest. Sora motioned her hand for her to come. Tsuki ran down to her sister and pounced on her. They wrestled for a minute before Sora lost with Tuski pinning her. Tuski smiled at her sister with only a small show of mock. Someone tackled her.

She instantly jumped up instead of seeing Kage she was face to face with the pup Toboe. He was smiling at her. She didn't hesitate. Her brown wolf form circled around him slowly. Her hackles were up her teeth bared. Toboe did not like this at all. He too changed into his lighter brown wolf form. He was whining softly telling her he didn't want to fight. Not like this. She didn't pay attention. _So he wants to fight alright lets go._ She jumped at him. He dodged it but just barley. Her teeth snapping on thin air. She jumped at him again this time slightly to the side she knew he would jump to. Full contact. He went down. She stood over him. He was lying on his back tail between his legs. She didn't want this. This was the first time she could feel the anger that had welled up in her start to flood out. She wanted to continue. She stepped back to let him get up. As soon as he was up she attacked again. His ear was bleeding where her teeth had grabbed hold. He yelped his pain. Again he went down this time on his own. She stepped back to let him get back up but he didn't move. She growled at him. She wanted to fight. A white streak moved in front of her blocking her view of Toboe. She growled at him, her brain not registering who it was. She was too intent on getting back to the other fight.

He jumped at her. She dodged then came in for her attack. He tripped her and she rolled. She was up and charged again. She could feel the fires of anger and hate that had burned in her for so long finally be freed from their prison. Attack after attack she charged sometimes getting him but most of the time getting hurt herself. The fires were still burning but were going out quickly. She charged once more. He tripped her and she fell, her own momentum causing her to roll. She tried to get up but fell back down. Exhaustion left her completely still.

Kiba walked up to now in his human form. Her once beautiful fur was now blotted with blood and sweat. He turned her over onto her back so she would be looking at him. The anger that had been there was quickly gone. Fear shone brightly in them now. She stiffened but couldn't hold her muscles tight for too long. He was still looking at her. She put her tail between her legs hoping it would make him leave. Still he stood there. He changed into his wolf form. Blood had also stained his beautiful white coat. A shiver ran up and down her spine. She had just fought this guy.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She looked at him and wanted to cry. For one her whole body felt like it was about to explode and then the kindness. Something she had not felt coming from a guy ever. She slowly got to her feet. He put out his hand to help her up. She ignored it. Thinking she had missed it he pulled her up. She flinched and pulled away. Even if he was kind she wasn't ready no she wasn't ready for him to touch her again.

Please review. I would like to know who you guys want paired up. Cause if you don't put in your voice my idea could make you guys all pretty mad.


End file.
